sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Clan Wars
About "The Clan Wars This is follows after the story from "True Loves Bond". This story RP that Onup and Y-Tiger(AKA Baine the Hedgehog) are working on for there character Kyros (belong to Onup), Krissi (belong to Y-Tiger) and there wonderfull kids ^_^ Aidan (Belong to both of us) and Amira (Belong to both of us). The Clan Wars A nice sunny day, Aidas was playing with his little sister Amira in the woods. Kyros was training else where while Krissi was cooking for the family. Aidan: What should we play next? Amira: Oh! Could we maybe play Hide and seek? *Her tail wags happily.* Amira: Ok ^_^ You hide while i seek Amira: Okay! Cover your eyes Oni-chan! *She giggles, spinning a little before running off deeper into the woods* Aidan:*Covers his eyes* 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 Ready or not here i come ^_^ *walks around* Amira:*hiding under a uprooted tree deep in the woods* Aidan: I'll find You ^_^ *looking around* Kyros(?):*walking around* Amira:*hiding, but spots kyros* ? Kyros(?): *walks around* Amira Aidan we have to go Aidan:Sis where are you? *looking for Amira* Amira: *Runs up to Aidan, pulling on Aidan sleevee*Oni-chan, Papa is calling for us! Aidan: I thought he was training, ^_^ Let go I'll race you *runs to Kyros(?)* Amira: *runs to Kyros(?)* Kyros(?):*smiles seeing Amira and Kyros* We have to take an unsuspected trip Amira: Okay papa ^^ *tail wags* Aidan: Coming ^^ Kyros(?):Momy's waiting for use ^^ took Aidan and Amira away some at the mean time the real Kyrose return home from training Kyros: I'm home Krissi: *Seem very concern* Welcome back, Dear. But, I can't find the children... Kyros: I'll go look for them *opens the door* I'll be back Krissi: Be careful, Kyros... Kyros:*nods before leaving* Missing created shadow clone to help look for Aidan and Amire. He was able to pick up the sense off three people. One of them was Aidan the other was Amira but the third was strangely familiar, He fallowed the sent until it leads trail went cold. He found a note with the same strange sent, after reading it he ran strait home Kyros: Krissi the children was kidnapped!! Krissi:*gasps* no! Kyros: They left a not, It said they aim to destroy your clan because you married me.*clutches his fist in anger* We have to go back to Greece. Krissi: Agree! and Krissi packed and travailed to Greece to find out who kidnap there children and why Kyros: We should speak to your father. Krissi: Agree, Tyone may know something aout what is going on... Kyrose: He might even know who's the leader of the clan who kidnap Aidan and Amira. Krissi:Agree. *she nodded* and Krissi whent to talk to Tyone about the kidnapers Kyros: Anything you can tell use Tyone: Hm... *thinking*Only one I think would do such a thing is a female who control a clan. A charming vampire who doesn't want her hands dirty... Her name escapes me through... It started with an X through... Krissi:*Concern.* Kyros: Whoever the leader is going to pay. Do you know where clan bass might be? Tyone: Sadly, no. This Clan is far too unknowning for me to know... Krissi: That's not good... Kyros: We have to wait for them to come to use beside they did indeed us here in the first place. Tyone: Seem so, which is what I fear the worse... An enemy you may not see, but an enemy that may be near. I believe that is how your children been carry away; an image of someone they knew too well to tell the differences of the real from the false. Young ones minds don't think they'll be take away... I only hope they are safe.... Krissi: Father, now your speaking in rhymes... Tyone: I am sorry, I am just... Nervous... Kyros: Tomorrow we should ask around they'll bound to come. Tyone: Or the miss herself will bound to come instead... Krissi:*Concern* Mmm... next day Kyros and Krissi are exploring the town, they have separated to cover more ground. Later Krissi sees kyros at a distance Kyros(?):*walks up to Krissi* Did you find anything? Krissi:*Seem a little unease for some reason* No, I didn't find anything... *Her ears twitched, glancing to Kyros(?) as if remembering what her father said* Kyros(?):I've talked to someone who remembers seeing two kids at the abandon park. Krissi:*Seem rather confuse by those words, her ears twitched* Two kids at the abandon park could be any kid. Are you sure about this? .Kyros(?): It's better then nothing. We got nothing to loose, we can only gain from checking it out. Krissi: An Abandon Park already sounds Fishy... And I have never heard about an Abandon park before. Are you sure their not lying? *She seem very concern.* Kyros(?):I couldn't find a reason for her to lie, we might just find someone else's kids but it doesn't hurt to check it out. Krissi:*She still felt tense*I don't know... Sounds like an ambush to me... Kyros(?): *looks disappointed*Then I'll go alone if it is an ambush then I'll have to fight my way out. Krissi:*Shivers slightly*You don't have to go alone, I'm just saying it sounds like an Ambush. I didn't say I wasn't going to go. I have little choice in the say anyway... Kyros(?): I understand we are in a strange situation, there aren't many choices to chose from. If there was even a small chance they where there or someone sow them I.....I have to go. Krissi: I... Fully understand, Kyros. I'll go with you... *Her mind - I'm still not fully trusted of this small rumor...* Kyros: Let's go find them *Starts walking* Category:Onup147 Category:Romantic Category:BaineTheHedgehog's Characters Category:War Category:Story